The Biomedical Research Program at the University of the District of Columbia (UDC) is multidisciplinary in nature and involves 4 subprojects and 1 pilot project. The areas of research encompass many disciplines including: biochemistry, molecular biology, neurogenic communication disorders, organometallic chemistry, and speech pathology. One of the priorities of the SCORE Program is to assist in shifting the focus at the University of the District of Columbia (UDC) from a primarily instructional institution to an institution with a more rigorous research component. It is our intent to substantially increase biomedical research activity at UDC, thus having it complement our effectively implemented teaching component. A second priority of this grant is to strengthen the research infrastructure at the University, which will subsequently increase the likelihood that junior faculty members will pursue research activities and also increase research productivity of those currently engaged in these activities. To this end, the SCORE Program will specifically: (1) encourage new hires and current faculty at the University to participate in the SCORE Program; (2) upgrade and fine-tune the skills of the faculty through involvement in basic research, interactions at scientific meetings and collaborations with other investigators; (3) strengthen the research capabilities of investigators by providing state-of-the-art equipment and supplies; (4) provide release time that will allow faculty sufficient time to do cutting edge research in a non-research intensive institution and (5) assist faculty in fulfilling the University goals on research, and also increase research productivity of those currently engaged in these activities. It is anticipated that as a result of the SCORE Program: (1) the number of SCORE participants will increase by 30%; (2) the number of publications by SCORE participants will increase by 15%; (3) the number of SCORE faculty participants giving presentations will be maintained at 100%; and (4) the percentage of collaborations by SCORE faculty participants with leading authorities in their field will increase by 25%. Achievement of these goals will increase the research visibility of UDC both at the national and international levels.